


One Starry Night

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Capable have one night together under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



Someone should be on guard duty. They were all sitting in a cluster, talking quietly as they ate, except his blood bag. His blood bag had sat a little bit aways from everyone else and now he was wandering even further away. At first Nux thought he was taking watch, but that couldn’t be since he was moving closer to the salt flats and staring out at nothing.

The flats were so vast and, well, flat, that they’d see anybody approaching from that direction hours before they actually reached them. The real threat was behind them. It’d been dark and the Immortan was so furious that everybody had probably chased after the war rig right into the swamp last night. It would have taken them hours to get the vehicles out of the mud, which was probably why there had been no sign of pursuit today. But it was coming.

If they were caught, he and Furiosa - and probably his blood bag too - would be shredded. Nux didn’t think Immortan Joe would shred Capable and the other wives, but they seemed real afraid of him so maybe he might. 

Nux was surprised that Furiosa wasn’t setting up watch shifts. But then she’d taken it hard when they’d found out that the Green Place was just another patch of wasteland now. She probably wasn’t thinking straight. He decided to take on watch himself. He didn’t sleep much anyway, because of the fevers, so he could probably keep watch the whole night. 

“Going to be in the lookout,” he said. The lookout cab on the rear on the war rig was the highest vantage point around so Nux headed towards it. 

He heard whispering behind him and then Capable caught up to him, a lantern held in her hands. She didn’t say anything. She just walked beside him. 

Nux liked her. Nux liked her more than anybody he’d ever known before. He’d only known her a couple of days, but he was increasingly certain that he loved her. 

Amazingly she seemed to like him very much too. She sat real close to him, even though she didn’t have to, and then she put her head on his shoulder just like she had before. Nux tried to enjoy it without questioning what it meant. 

But another War Boy would have done that only if he needed warmth or he wanted to fuck. Capable had the blanket the Vuvalini had given her, so she probably didn’t need his body heat. Did that mean…

No. He reminded himself that a breeder, especially a prized one who’d belonged to the Immortan himself, wasn’t like a War Boy. They were very, very different. He still wasn’t sure he understood why they hadn’t killed him when he’d tried to strangle Furiosa, why they’d merely thrown him out of the rig. Letting him live only gave him the chance to try again, and he would have done exactly that if his chain hadn’t gotten caught and made him look mediocre in front of the Immortan. 

“The stars are so beautiful tonight.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “They’re real shiny and chrome even though they’re so tiny.”

“They’re not tiny. They’re each as big as the sun and some of them are even bigger. They only look tiny because they’re so far away.”

If she said it, it must be true. Any word burgers War Boys found scavenging were taken by the Imperators to be given to the Immortan’s wives. They had a History Woman all to themselves too. They’d know enough to know whether the Immortan was lying about anything, assuming they were telling the truth about the Immortan lying. Nux was inclined to believe they were. Capable didn’t seem like a liar. 

“I read that they’re so far away, that by the time their light reaches us, they’ve already burned out and died.”

That reminded Nux of something. He said, as gently as he could, “You should turn off that lantern. It tells anybody out there exactly where we are.” 

Capable looked alarmed. She immediately extinguished the light.

They sat in darkened silence while Nux contemplated what she’d told him about the stars. “That makes them a kind of ghosts, doesn’t it?”

“Huh?” she asked, as if she’d forgotten what they’d been talking about.

“The stars.”

“I guess it does. It’s kind of sad.”

“I don’t think it’s sad,” Nux said. “I think it’s so chrome that they keep shining even after they’re dead.” 

“That’s a nice way to look at it.”

When Nux was a pup, a War Boy had told him that the stars were the spirits of fallen War Boys shining chrome as they rode eternal in Valhalla. He felt like telling Capable even though she’d told him the stars were other suns and she was probably right. He didn’t, though, because he didn’t want her to think that he didn’t believe her. 

He put his arm around her shoulders in case she needed his warmth. She shifted even closer. Nux realized she didn’t just feel softer than anyone he’d known, she smelled different too. Nice. 

He would have been happy just Witnessing the stars with her, but then he felt her hands on his face and her mouth was inches away from his mouth. 

“Can I kiss you, Nux?”

“Yeah, ‘course you can!”

It was a very soft and gentle kiss, and Nux tried to be gentle when he kissed her back. She straddled his legs and sat in his lap. She was still kissing him. Nux touched her hair and stroked the soft skin of her back while they kissed. But when he cupped her ass, she pulled back. 

He thought that was the end of it. He could hear Capable breathing unevenly. 

Then she started trying to unbuckle his belts. 

Nux assisted her eagerly. He’d started getting hard before she’d kissed him and he was fully ready to fuck now. But before he could even get lube out of a pocket, Capable had guided his cock to her cunt and sank down, sheathing him fully within her. Her breathing sounded strange though. It didn’t sound like he expected. 

“Are you crying?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Nux didn’t know what to do except kiss her. He was certain she was indeed crying. 

Eventually she began rocking back and forth. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. It made Nux want to roll them over and fuck her properly. He might hurt her if he did that, though, so he didn’t. 

She’d stopped kissing him and had thrown her head back. Nux kissed her neck. He found a spot that seemed sensitive and sucked at it. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her teats. Nux pushed the cloth covering out of the way and gently palmed the soft teats. He rubbed at a nipple and she moaned, so he brushed his thumbs across both nipples over and over. 

Capable started rocking faster, and Nux had to restrain himself to keep from trying to thrust up into her. He wished he could see her. She must look a hundred times more chrome than usual.

After she’d come, she just clung to him. Nux held her against his chest like it was over for him too. 

“Thank you, Nux,” she said. 

It seemed a strange thing for her to say. Nux didn’t understand why she’d said it. Then he realized _she_ was thanking _him_ for the fucking. He was amazed. Didn’t she realize how lucky he was? Slit wouldn’t believe him if Nux tried to tell him. 

“You didn’t finish. Do you want a different position or…”

“Didn’t want to hurt you,” Nux replied. 

“I’m grateful for that,” she said softly. She began moving her hips again. “But it wouldn’t be fair to leave you like this, would it?”

Her tone was teasing and she sounded happy. 

This was the best night of his life. The memory of it would surely shine on long after it was over - like a star.


End file.
